Ready Set Go!
by DDL4SMG
Summary: We raced to the finish but it was to late, I was already behind her. " Fuck!" I shouted. The door of the black bmw went open, there was nobody who didn't have their attention towards this girl. My eyes went from those beautiful legs to her slim waist, then her boobs where my eyes probably stood still too long... And then to that angel like face. God she is beautiful. Demi/Alex
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the story**

5:12 pm

I looked at my watch as I opened the door to the garage.

" Sup Demi" Justin said from beneath a car, I wanted to nod but realized he wouldn't see.

" Yooow sup my playa" T-bone said while meeting my hand for our usual greet. " Is Joe here?" I asked the duo. He's picking up a package for me" T-bone said. I smiled knowing what it was, drugs. " Demi your car is already finished if you want to check it out"  
I walked to the back of the garage where my car was. " Awesome!" I said. Justin had put red neon light beneath it, how cool is that right? I heard joe's voice so I walked back to the guys.

" Jow Dems I hope you're ready for this shit" Joe said while pointing his finger at the little plastic bag he had with him. " Hell yeah I am!" I shouted excited but T-bone cut me off " Woah woah, first you race and then you can play with these bitches afterwards" Joe and I had the same expression on our face like a kid looking at his mom when he won't get the toy he wants. " How can we even afford that kinda shit?" Nick asked. I didn't know he was here lol.

Nick is our lil boy genius, he takes care of our money while our black guy T-bone takes care of the drugs and our races. He looks a little like the black guy from scary movie... well he looks a lot like him. He arranges the races in our area, the West side of L.A. Justin is our mechanic, he pimps our cars and makes sure they're the best and the fastest. Last but not least you have me and Joe, we are the guys...girls... behind the wheel. We drive those fast cars for money, drugs and women.

" Aight guys I'm ready so let's grab some food and go to the race" Justin said as he came up from beneath Joe's car. "You know I could make you something, that way we can save some money" Me and Joe looked at each other " Chicken wings it is!" we shouted as we ran out leaving nick standing there. " Guys c'mon it's not that bad" He can be such a chick sometime.

...

We arrived at the North side where our race was, this was the territory of the Russo crew. Their leader was David Russo.. some guy who looks like he is gay. See you have four real crews here in L.A , we have the west side, the Russo's the north, the Asians the south and the mexicans the east. Of course there are more crews but they are small one's and they all listen to the big fish.. and the big fishes? Thats those three crews and my crew.

We parked the car, T-bone was still chewing on his wings so I became hungry again. " Imma go and find some food" I say as I stepped out of my car. " Maybe if you stopped eating your ass would actually fit in a sports car" Joe teased. " Maybe if you didn't talk so much you would actually get laid instead of masturbating in your car" I joked back. " Buuuuurn" Me and the boys said together. " Dude that's kinda nasty" I heard Justin say while I walked to the stall where some fat Asian dude was grilling burgers. " Two burgers big man" I said to the guy. He looked at me with a face like ' Are you really going to eat two burgers' Bitch please you ARE a burger.

I came back to the crew, T-bone was already selling some drugs. I sat next to Justin, he was talking to joe about some new girl racing for the Russo crew. " You know, she's a new girl so I think I could beat that" Justin said obviously wanting to race. Everyone started laughing. See Justin is a great mechanic but an awful driver. Last time I sat in the car with him he almost killed an old lady... who was walking on the sidewalk. He stepped out and was accusing the lady that she was walking on the wrong road.

Ding ding ding

Lilly rung the bell. Lilly is the one who takes care of the races in the north.

" That's my cue " I said while standing up to go to my car. " aye demi listen, I don't know what this is but all those Northern bitches are putting their money on the new Russo chick". Wow she must be good then, I'm a legend here so most people know to put their money on me... well at least if they want to win. " You know I could race her for ya dems" Justin said once again. " NO!" Everyone said at the same time. "Why not? Is it because I'm black?" what is wrong with this boy? " Justin you are not fucking black" I said while T-bone was looking at him with a ' What the hell" look. " Whatever you smoke, it's some good shit my friend" T -bone said taking a hit from his joint.

I stepped into my beautiful red car which everyone calls the bull, personally I like Alfred better but hey if the chicks like the bull I will call it the bull. While I drive my car to the start I see David standing there with a stupid smile on his face, he was stupid smiling at … me? This lil black haired Ellen look a like better not be smiling at me! He was standing next to Ike, their second driver. Behind him was Miley their mechanic, I tapped that a couple of times.

I am smiling like an idiot remembering the nights. Well the last time I had sex with her I had a threesome with her and Lilly. That was just amazing. Miley is a good fuck, the only thing that annoyed me was that she was like shouting all the time ' I can't be tamed' or some crap. I was like Jesus freaking christ get over yourself.

But where were we? Oh yeah I'm about to race. Ha great focus demi... Not.

I saw a black car with yellow stripes coming... not bad. The car had black tinted windows so I couldn't see a face. Boy I was lucky, she probably would look just like that David guy, so seeing her face would only make me wanna puke... Maybe I could puke on David's shoes haha that would be funny. Lilly came in front of us " Keep it nice girls" she said while winking.

I was letting the crowd hear my 1000 pk engine, challenging my opponent. Apparently the ogre grew balls and did the same.

3-2-1 beeeep! Lilly waved her flag, the crowd cheered their ass off. I stepped down on the accelerator as fast as I could but the girl surprised me and was faster. C'mon demi get your ass back in the race. I chased behind the black bmw, Okay time to get the ogre were I want to. I pulled a massive trick with my wheel causing me to get before her just before the turn. I made sure that she wouldn't get the inside of the turn, there was no way she could get past me now. Suddenly I heard her brakes and saw her drifting on the inside. What the hell, how could she do that?  
We raced to the finish but it was too late, I was already behind her. Lilly waved her flag once again when we came over the finish line. " Fuck!" I shouted, I hit my wheel. I can't believe I lost.

I stepped out of my car " Damn she had you good" Joe said when he came running to me. I gave him a look which told him to shut the fuck up. He gulped.

The door of the black bmw went open, now I'm fucking curious. " She has to be so ugly they locked her up, then she had nothing to do so she decided to race." I said with a cocky grin "Yeaah... that must be it" Joe truly believed it. Heck I believed it too, there's no way she could have beat me without practice!

We saw a long leg coming out of the car " Well at least she has nice legs" joe says licking his lips. She really does, long legs... so perfect they almost looked fotoshoped. We were probably still drooling on her legs because we didn't notice that now her full body was visible. And boy what a body. It was like a slomo in a porn movie or something, there was nobody who didn't have their attention towards this girl.

My eyes went from those beautiful legs to her slim waist, then her boobs where my eyes probably stood still too long... And then to that angel like face. God she was beautiful. She wore a black skinny with black heels that just stopped beneath her knees. She wore a red tank top and a leather jacked. I didn't look so bad either with my ripped black skinny and my white v-neck, but she was absolutely stunning. I didn't notice her walking towards me, and joe... well he probably just came in his pants by the look on his face.

Before I knew it she was standing right in front of me. She smelled so sweet. God when an attractive girl smells good it makes them automatically even more attractive. She had a cocky smile on her face as she came closer. Her index finger went underneath my chin" Better luck next time.. oh and you might want to work on taking lefts" She whispered in my ear, her breath smelled like mint. She winked at me and walked off. " What the fuck" I said, who does she think she is intimidating me like that. If joe already came in his pants then now he must have exploded. Fuck who am I even kidding I almost came myself.

" I guess the ogre turned back into princess fiona" Joe said with a huge smile on his face which means he likes the girl. " More like princess I'mSoFuckingHotAndIKnowIt " I said a little too annoyed. " Damn demi thanks to you I'm 5000 dollar richer" T-bone smiled and coughing a little because of his joint. Wait what? "What do you mean T, in case you didn't notice I lost" I told him confused " I know, I putted my money on the Russo chick" WTF ?! " T what the fuck!" I said speaking my mind. T-bone shrugs his shoulders " What ? I heard she was good" Justin came from behind us, clearly angry " Why didn't you tell me man! Now I lost 300 dollar" Justin pouted like a little girl. T-bone laughed " Get over it lil baby" " Is it because I'm black?!" Justin shouted annoyed. I can't believe this guys.

"She is gonna be a pain in the ass" ... a hot one but still...

**Aye guys, guess who's back! A few days ago I started reading the reviews again and I just missed writing and those reviews that always made me smile. So I decided to re- write a story I already had on my computer. Well, I re wrote the first chapter which is this one :p But I promise you guys I WILL finish this story :) I hope the demi/selena fans are still out there, so let me know what you think! aaaight bye guys :) peace and swag like always**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but the story :) and myself of course**

3:00 AM

"Damn this is the last time we do something like this shit" T-bone said referring to his joint. He had too much of it, really I don't know how that guy even manages to stand up right now. " Dafuq you say, you are the only one smoking" Joe says confused and drunk as hell. T-bone looks at Joe for a minute and starts laughing " Yeah of course I wouldn't let you kids smoke things like this" Hehe... wait what? " We're like 23 " I say while raising my eyebrow. " That's young right" T-bone says not sure of himself.

After most of the races we stay a little and get drunk, talk, show off, have sex... you know, the usual. After the race there is always a party so why not stay and enjoy ourselves right? We were sitting down on some crates.. well Joe was so drunk he went to lay down a few seconds ago. The music was loud and the cocktails are amazing right here, but I'm more of a beer girl so...

" Aaaah black guy on the loose, black guy on the loose!" Justin shouted while running away. "What the fuck is he talking about... holy fucking cow A SNAKE!" I shout as I run away myself, Nick starts yelling like a girl and practically jumping in my arms while Joe is still a sleep. " Jooow how you've been?" T-bone asks the snake. Me Justin and nick look at him with a ' what the fuck are you doing' face. " We need to take care of this dude" Justin whispers. I quickly take T-bone by his arm and drag him into the car. His mumbling something about being nice to the new girl. " You ladies coming?" I ask Bieber and nick.

They ran to my car and hopped in. I was just about to start the car when " What about Joe" Nick asks concernd. God we almost forgot the dude. " Relax Imma take care of this boys" T says taking another hit of his joint. He rolls the window down " Jow Joe get the fuck out of the way man, get the fuck out of the way!" He shouts moving his hand pointing Joe the direction he had to move. Nick face palmed himself while I hit my head several times against the steering wheel causing the car to honk every time.

...

A few days later

It was a beautiful morning...too bad I'm under a fucking car! " Did you get it" Joe asks me for the third time. " Calm your tits I'm almost there" I shouted from beneath the car. Joe and I were picking up 'packages' from Mexico. Nothing happened until that ass had to ride his car in the desert and some kind of rat went underneath it. When we stepped out and checked it we saw nothing, but when we started to drive again there was some strange noise coming from his engine. Justin figured that the rat was stuck in it. So here I am trying to catch the little fuck.

I had to do it because ' I was a girl' and 'I had the smallest hand' Yeah I'm doing mentally air quotes. The smallest hand my ass, nick has the girly hands here! " You said it would be alive right?" I asked Joe the genius. "Yeah ..." Joe replied. " Well guess who the fuck is wrong" I said and threw the rotting thing from under the car just in front of Joe's feet. " That's so cool" The boy said, what the heck is wrong with him, did his mom let him fall on his head when he was a baby or something? Or did he pick his nose so hard his brain fell out of his ear? Yeaah that must be it.

" Listen up playa's " T-bone said clapping in his hands. "The next race is going to be at the Asian territory, we all know it's a three-way race..." A three-way race is a race with three members of each crew, They'll do laps, so if the first one comes in the second one starts. " The only problem is... we only have two girls behind the wheel" T- bone said teasing Joe a little. Of course Joe didn't even notice it.

" I can race" Justin said with a cocky grin. " I think I would go for Nick then and he doesn't go above 50 miles or he starts pissing his pants" I joked while the boys laugh." You're a racist demi!" Justin says disappointed . " Nick it is then!" T-bone shouted and started clapping. I see Nicks horrified face and his eyes went big " What?!" I started laughing with Joe while T-bone looked at us confused, Justin looked like he just shit himself and Nick... well he probably just did shit himself.

...

My car stopped where our race would be. Eww it really does smell like fish here...Damn Asians.

The music was playing really loud as always, and you could smell the alcohol and food. I love the atmosphere. " Hey Demi" Miley says when she sees me. I turn around and see her walking over to me. "Are you getting your ass kicked again?" She asked while playing with my leather jacked. The girl can be such a flirt sometimes. " Pssh what's up with that chick? She came out of nowhere" I ask the brown haired girl, she gives me a small smile" Why, you like her?" She asks me giving me a bigger smile. " Fuck no, she's a cocky bitch, you know I ask myself how she manages to get into her car with that huge ego" Miley laughs " It's like you are talking about yourself dems" I make a 'psh' sound, Miley laughs even more. "You know she is taking the last lap so if you want to measure your ego's..." I nod at Mileys suggestion.

Ding Ding Ding

The first bell which means the crews have 10 more minutes to work on their car and stuff. I think the only thing we had to work on was Nick. I came to my car where my crew was. " Relax dude it's just a race, no biggie" Justin says and taps Nick's back hard causing him to gulp. " Aye lil boy genius you're starting the race" T- bone tells him. Nick begins to shake uncontrollably. " Great, just great, now I have a whole racing crew of girls" T says throwing his hand in the air causing Justin and I to laugh. I see the boy becoming a pale mess so I try to comfort him " Listen Nick, it's just like driving on a normal road... except you have to ride like a mad man, ignoring all the signs and trying to get the guy besides you off the road" I smile but Nick is even getting more pale... wrong move I guess oh well.

Ding Ding Ding

" Show time " Joe grimaced looking at Nick. " I'm going to puke" Nick said shaking a little. " Yeah yeah you can puke as long as you want after the race. Now get in!" I told the genius and practically threw him into the car Justin fixed for him. We saw Ike getting into his car, that ment that David would drive second and against Joe and I would race against the lil princess.

3-2-1 Go!

We saw Nick starting a little slower as his other 3 opponents but he was quickly behind them.

He actually did a pretty good job, he went past the mexican driver and now his about to pass Ike but before he did he was out of our sight.

Nick finished third after Ike which meant the Russo crew was first and second were the Asians. But Joe was a pretty good driver so maybe he would get us in first place if he doesn't start thinking that is... I saw Nick coming out of his car pale as fuck. " Guys I'm gonna.." puke eeeew. Justin started laughing and patted his back. " That my friend is adrenalin" he said still laughing.

It shouldn't be long until Joe would arrive so I stepped into my car waiting for him. I saw out of the corner of my eye the Russo chick doing the same. " I'd like to see you cry princess" I mumbled. We locked eyes for a minute, silently daring each other. We started to run our engine trying to intimidate one another. Yeah like that's going to happen.

I saw Joe's blue mustang coming right after Davids car. As soon as they finished we were off. The Mexican was giving me hell behind me while the Russo chick wouldn't let me get past her. There was only one thing to do " fuck my life" I said while pulling hard at my wheel, causing me to go left. The mexican who was up my ass ran into the Russo chick. Apparently she was surprised by my move because her eyes grew wide when she saw me next to her. I winked at her before passing her. I finished first and the Russo chick second while the Asians where third. I saw justin, Joe and nick running to my car, as I stepped out I heard the crowd cheering. " Nice one Demi" Justin gave me a high-five. "Yeah great job hot stuff" Joe said smiling, Nick was hanging over Joe's shoulder still pretty sick. I looked to my right and saw the Russo chick arguing with her brother. Hehe that's right I beated yo ass.

...

It was late and I had a couple of beers... 7...or maybe twelve.. I don't know ... something like that. Everyone was pretty drunk. Miley, Lilly, Justin and the Russo chick were sitting at some wooden table, they asked me and Joe to join them a couple of hours ago. I usually sat with Miley so why not. I learned that the Russo chick's name was Alex and she was pretty funny. Joe already hit on her but she turned him down big time.

" Aye you know I should've won if you didn't pull that stunt out there" Alex said obviously drunk, maybe as drunk as I am... maybe. " Say whaaaat?" I asked the girl in disbelieve. " I could beat you any time any place princess" I say cocky and taking a sip from my already empty beer. I swear it was full a few seconds ago. " Well then miss cocky let's go! " Alex stood up waiting for me to do the same. " Or are you too scarred?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Damn that's sexy... wait what. " Oh hell no!" I say while standing up. We glare at each other before she started to grimace " What are we waiting for then?" She says. "Good let's go then" I say not taking my eyes off her. " Good!" she shouts raising both her eyebrows " Good" I say " Fine!" "Fine!" We storm to our cars. Well not without tripping a few times.

" Guys I don't think.." Miley started but we were already sitting in our cars. I pull my window down " Same route?" I ask her... it wasn't actually like a question. She nodded.

3...2...1 Off we go!

I started laughing when I see her behind me but soon my laughter has stopped cause she was already next to me. We locked eyes for a few seconds. She licked her lips and smiled and then there I was right behind her. " Fuck"I say while I hit my wheel.

" How do you like my ass babe?" She shouts through her window. This bitch is making me even more mad!

We were at the dirt road now, that's my favorite part so I started smiling. I let my bull come next to her car. We ride like this for a good five minutes before I see someone. A drunk guy who's singing, what the fuck is he doing here? It looks like he isn't planning on getting out of my way. So at the last second I needed to ward the guy. It causes me to bump into her black bmw. Somehow my car ends up upside down while Alex stops her car abruptly.

Fuck it's hot in here... oh god my car is on fire! I climb out of my car as fast as I can. I see how my baby is dying. " NO Alfred!" I shout, Alex looks at me confused, I just shrug. " What the fuck were you thinking!" Alex shouts at me. " Me? What the hell is wrong with you woman! I almost died a few seconds ago! I was almost a fried chicken!" I shout back at her, I'm really getting angry right now, how is this my fault? " Yes you! What where you doing?!" She's really pissed.

" Oh, I'm sorry little princess next time I'll just run over the drunk dude" I say sarcastic while glaring at her. " How about next time you'll get your driver's license?" She says through gritted teeth. I can't believe this chick! I get close to her and look directly into her eyes. There is so much fire in her eyes right now. " This is not fucking my mistake, you should have just got out of my way" I say still looking in those brown eyes. " Urgh I can't believe this!" she says breaking eye contact while walking away. She throws her arms in the air out of frustration. " Fucking egocentric bitch" I mumble under my breath. I guess she heard because she's walking angry towards me, I'm ready to punch this bitch in her face. She stops right before me, our noses are almost touching. She's about to hit me but then she... kisses me?

Alex crashes our lips together. I don't know what to do, kiss her back or hit her? It's so attractive when she's mad damn. Our kiss is full of lust and passion, it didn't take long before her tongue seeked it's entrance into my mouth. Our tongs fight for dominance. My hands grab her waist tightly while hers go around my neck. I move her a little and almost throw her against the dashboard causing her to look into my eyes. She' still angry but her eyes are now filled with pure lust. She grabs my jacked and pulls me down kissing me. Fuck I never wanted a girl so bad before. She stops kissing me " Watch my car" she says warning me. What like your tiny body would actually be able to do some damage.

She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me down again. I kiss her again before removing her white tank top. I take a look at her figure, she's wearing a red bra that causes her boobs to pop out a little. I start kissing the space between them slowly getting to her belly bottom. I remove my jacked before I start to unbutton her black jeans. I grab the back of her legs and slide them around my waist. She's now laying fully on the dashboard of her black bmw.

My hand sneaks into her jeans slowly teasing her. I come back up to her not stopping the teasing, again she crashes our lips together. I can feel by the way she kisses me that she's getting impatient. When I don't stop the teasing she bites my lip hard, almost drinking blood. I smirk and let my hand go into her underwear, all I can feel is wetness. I see her struggling " Don't forget to breath out there" I say. Before she can reply to me with a smart ass comment I slide two fingers into her. Woa she's really tight.. She runs a hand through her gorgeous hair.

While I remove her bra with my left hand I started pumping into her with my right one. She has a hard time catching her breath. When her bra is finally removed I work my mouth on her left nipple. She moans when I'm starting to bite a little. Her hand moves into my hair as she throws her head back. I take her right wrist in my hand as I lean on the dashboard, she looks up at me and I stop nibbling at her nipple. We look straight into each others eyes.

I run my thumb over her clit making her legs tighten around my waist. She kisses me before she starts kissing my neck. I'm sure she's leaving a mark there because she really is biting hard, and it feels oh so good. Damn we are sweating so hard. She tries to move her right hand which was under my hand. " Where do you think you're going?" I ask her with my eyebrow raised. " Oh god damn remove your shirt already" she says out of breath. I pull it off quickly wasting no time to go back to what I was doing.

I don't know if it was the alcohol but she's so beautiful, the way the moonlight lightens up her face is just unbelievable. I start running circles on her clit while my fingers pump in and out her at a rapid pace. I start kissing her neck while she's moaning uncontrollably . I feel her walls tighten around my fingers, I curl them upwards hitting the right spot cause she closed her eyes tightly. I'm starting to watch her, waiting until she comes. I'm sure she's close. She opens her eyes looking at me as her back started to ache. I feel her walls now fully tighten around my fingers. " Oh god" She moans as she comes. There isn't one moment our eye contact brakes. I give her a cocky smile while she runs a hand trough her hair.

" Well that definitely deserves a ride home" She says still trying to catch her breath.

**Aaaight guys hope you liked it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, english is not my first language.. it's not even my second lol :p But I'm trying. Reviews are welcome :) Peace love and swag on! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the story**

2:16 pm

I woke up with a huge headache. I groaned in pain when I tried to sit up in my bed. Damn I never been this hung over since years. I try to stand up just to end up falling in my bed again. I sigh as I try again this time I managed to get to my bathroom. I wash my face with ice cold water like I usually do when I'm hung over, as I look in the mirror I see something strange on my neck. My eyes widen as I remember what it is. " Damn you Alex" I say as I ran my finger over the sore spot. I knew she left a Hickey but I didn't expect it to be this big. I'm gonna take a shower so I can meet up with my crew later on.

...

" Honey I'm home!" I shout when I enter the garage. Justin smiles " Shut up" I look around and see joe sleeping in Nicks chair. I laugh when I see him drooling, that's just Joe for ya.

" So what happened last night, you didn't come back" Justin said while working on his car. " You see my car outside?" I asked the boy, he looked up to see outside and then looked back at me and nodded his head 'no' " Yeah well I had some kind of accident and now my car is just like... dead" I told him like some family member just died... well Alfred was family. Justin's jaw dropped. " What?!" he shouted. Yeah I can't believe it myself, that car was my baby.

I heard Joe gibber a few words before going back to sleep. " So we need to get you a new car" T-bone said while walking towards us. This guy always came out of nowhere. I nodded causing T-bone to smile like he had some kind of evil plan. Seriously sometimes he scares the shit out of me.

" How about a 2002 Cadillac cien" T asked causing me and Justin to look at him with dropped jaws. " Where did you got one?" Justin said excited. T-bone looked at him confused " I didn't" Then he looked at me and smiled again " You are gonna steal one" Oh boy this can get us in a lot of trouble... but a Cadillac cien is definitely worth it.

" Text me the details I'm gonna get joe" I say as I walk to nicks desk where the boy is sleeping " C'mon sleeping beauty time to wake up" I pull him up by his collar. " Here take the black Maserati " Justin says throwing me the keys.

I'm driving to the place T-bone texted me a few minutes ago. Joe is sitting besides me finally awake. " So the Russo chick, I think she's into me" Joe says making me laugh " She bats for the other team dude" I say making joe look at me with wide eyes. " You fucked her didn't you?" Joe asked me with a smile obviously wanting to get the details. I just replied by smiling.

Joe wanted to say something but I cut him off "No I'm not giving you the details and we're here" I say pointing towards the beauty. Damn that car is nice I think I'm in love. It was a blue Cadillac but I think I'm going to ask Justin to spray him white.

I stepped out of the Maserati with Joe. " Demi" he says while nodding his head into a direction where men were standing. Crap, those were all big dudes and one of them owns the car that me and joe are going to steal. Boy am I lucky... not. There was two of us against four. This was really no fair. " We'll do the car thing" I say to Joe realising this wasn't going to be easy. We always tried to just kick someones ass and then get away with the car. Because 1 it was easy and fast and 2 it was funny. But now Joe quickly agreed with me and got into the car. We looked at each other and nodded. Show time.

I drove the car towards them and braked just between them and the Cadillac. I stepped out and broke the Cadillacs window with my elbow. The big guys tried to come up to me but joe had his window down and pulled out a gun " I don't think so boys" He said cocky. I managed to start the Cadillac and gave Joe the sign. He fired a few shots causing the big dudes to run and hide while we drove off. Nice, I got myself a new car. I smiled.

...

After stealing the car yesterday I drove it back to our garage where Justin almost pissed himself from the excitement. Now I'm back at the garage playing poker with the boys. " I got a straight" Justin said with a huge smile, he was convinced that he had won. Joe bluffed like he always did, nick folded like he always did and T-bone had three of a kind. " I'm sorry ladies" I said while showing the boys my flush. Everyone said a ' aaaw fuck' or ' not again' or ' this is just because I'm black' well Justin only said that last part as usual. I smiled collecting my chips when I felt my phone buzz. 1 message unknown.

' Hey, you wanna meet up and work on that lefty of yours? x'

I smiled knowing it was Alex. She just couldn't get enough of me could she, I don't blame her and I sure as hell don't mind!

' Sure thing, meet me at the Q x'

The Q is a pub where all the crews can come because it's considered neutral ground. I stand up " Now I'm going to leave you ladies while you still have dignity" I smiled looking at the guys expressions.

...

I went inside the Q and went straight to the bar " Hey Tito" I said to the bartender and he nodded with a smile. Tito and I were good friends, when I was new here we became friends and stayed friends since then. Tito was a very talented tattoo artist, I have a few tattoos done by him and they look awesome. Tito gave me my usual drink, beer.

I was thinking about the old times when someone interrupted my thoughts " Don't hurt yourself there" Someone whispered in my ears their lips lightly touching my ear. I turned around and saw it was Alex. I smirked at her and ordered another beer for her. She sat besides me on a bar stool. She smiled " I should be the one paying for your beers after last night" She winked at me causing me to smirk at her " Psh you aint seen nothing yet" Her eyebrows raised at my comment. " Want a rematch Lovato?" She asked getting close to me. I shrug " When I feel like it"

Of course I was joking, I would kill to have sex with her again." Poor demi thinking she's in control when I'm actually the one who controls you" She said while running her finger over my chin and then to my jaw line. I smirk again knowing my comeback would be hard " Well it certainly didn't look like it that way yesterday" But she didn't seem convinced, in fact she seemed more then happy to hear that. " I just let you think you are in control but you truly aren't. It's a trick girls use for years" she said cocky. I raised my eyebrow getting up causing her to get up too " Is that so? " I ask her getting even more close to her. We're so close I can feel her breath on my lips. I look into her eyes challenging her. She just smiled " You don't know anything" She said while laughing a little.

We went to sit at some table in the back of the pub.

" So how did you end up here " I asked the beauty in front of me. She shrugged " When I finished law school I wanted to see my brother again and I kinda just stayed here for a while, I work as a lawyer now somewhere in the neighborhood" She told me. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her like she just grew a third head or something " But you're so young, I mean you're like 21 or something?" I said still confused. She chuckled before answering " I'm becoming 23 in a few months, so I skipped a few classes no biggie" she said dead serious. Was this girl a genius or something.

She cleared her throat " What's your story" She asked clearly interested. " I always loved racing, my dad was even a rally driver." I smiled before continuing " I always wanted to see the world and when my brother died my parents gave me the opportunity, they felt guilty because they never let my brother live his dreams. He wanted to go in the army but my parents were to scarred he might..." I sighed looking at the table for a moment

" Anyway, after my trip to europe I ended up here. I met Tito who tried to hook me up with joe which was the worst idea ever. He said he knew a cool guy ... Yeah right" Alex laughed " So from one thing came another and you started racing for his crew "Alex asked me before taking a sip of her bear. I nodded my head " exactly" Alex smiled ordering another beer. That girl could drink.

We had a few beers and continued our small talk. Did you know she likes twilight? Ew right. Except for Kirsten Stewart... she's hot as hell

" You know when I told Joe yesterday that you are playing for the other team he was devastated" I laughed telling her. She started to laugh herself " But I don't " She doesn't what? When she saw me looking confused at her she laughed even more " I don't play for the other team" What?! Oh c'mon that's like saying Kirsten Stewart is actually straight.

" You didn't seem straight a few days ago when my head was between your legs" I said in a matter of fact tone smirking when I saw she didn't know what to say for a moment " Okay 1 you didn't give me head and 2 just because I fucked you doesn't mean I'm a lesbian" She gave me a smirk of her own. I'm not getting her off to easy " Actually _I _fucked _you_ Russo" I said causing her to roll her eyes at me " Again, I just let you think that" I raised my eyebrow " Really now?" I asked leaning over the table " Yes really, now if you will excuse me " She said while standing up to go to the restroom.

Time to prove my right... I waited for her to go inside. I followed behind her and entered the restroom trying to stay quiet. Alex was walking right before me ready to go into the bathroom stall. I stopped her by taking her arm and putting her against the wall next to the stalls. Her back towards me. She wanted to say something but I ' shushed her.

My arms went around her waist while I left a kiss beneath her ear and made my way slowly but surly to the back of her neck. When I reached my destination she moaned " Oh god" Before I could even smirk she turned around and crashed our lips together.

It felt like pure desire which it was. She pulled me as close as possible. I tongues started fighting for domination when suddenly the door went open " Wow this is better then porn" I heard some kid say, before I could reply Alex did " Get the fuck out of here!" She kissed me again but when we heard a breath Alex stopped again and rose her eyebrows at the kid " Did I fuck stutter?!" The kid ran away tripping over his own feet. He ran so fast that it looked like he was running from a bear or something.

I gave her one last kiss and turned around making my way to the door. " What are you doing" Alex asked clearly confused. I turned around and smirked at her " I realised you didn't play for the other team so" I said turning around again and walking out of the bathroom but not before I heard Alex yell a ' fuck' and punch the wall.

**Ayee so what did you guys think? Should I change something or? Let me know :) Haha I went to the Bieber concert and some girl was suddenly screaming in my ear, when I turned around with a ' what the fuck' face she excused herself and practically ran away. Apparently she thought I was the biebs... Yeah like he would just walk around right before his concert LOL. Aaaight guys I hope you review because they make me smile :) #Swaaag****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but the story.**

4:46 pm

"So you just walked away?" Justin said to me like I was some stupid moron.

I told the guys about my 'meeting' with Alex a few days ago. "I would have tapped that ass man" Joe said taking a sip from his beer. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised " You would have already cum in your pants dude" I said making Justin laugh. Joe just sat there like a 5-year old who's lollypop just got stolen. I gave Justin a high five before receiving a small laugh from Joe.

Once our laughter stopped, Justin spoke " You know T-bone told me that at the drug race will be some good drugs, and by good he means like some real shit that could make you rich" The drug race was almost a month or two from now. It's a race where people can't bet their money but only drugs. It's one of the most important races ever, the mexicans mostly win it. Then again most of the good quality drugs are from them. This year T-bone really wants us to win this thing.

" When do we g..." Joe was saying something but suddenly stopped when he saw something. Everyone went like silent or something. When I looked in the direction Joe and everyone else were looking I saw... Alex? She was walking towards us.

She wore a ripped skinny jeans, black boots and a brown leather jacked with a white t-shirt under it, damn did she look hot or what?

Justin standed up from his bar stool and stood in front of me facing Alex. " Hi I..." He got cut off by Alex just by a ' what the fuck look' she pushed his chest so he would move to the right causing her to look me straight in the eye. She looked so pissed.

" Why the fuck aren't you racing?" She asked me, you could just hear the anger in her voice...oh boy. I was confused, how did she know I wasn't going to race in a couple of hours? " My car isn't really ready yet" I told her like it was obvious. apparently it made her even more pissed " So you let me race against this pothead?!" She pointed her finger to joe who was following the scene like it was a movie.

Before I could anser her joe spoke " Who is the pothead?" He asked confused. Me and Justin looked at Joe with a 'what the fuck' expression on our faces. This kid is really dumb. Alex looked at him confused " Are you adopted from aliens or something?" She asked and I couldn't control my laughter anymore. Poor Joe hahah. When I finally stopped laughing I faced Alex again.

" Why do you want me to race so bad?" I asked her giving her my flirt smile. " Because I want to kick your ass and make you cry like a little baby when I win. I want my revenge" She said smirking with that last part. I was shocked at first but I wasn't planning to just stand her and say nothing back. " Last time I can remember my ass was all you saw" I said thinking I made a smart move... Wrong.

She laughed and came extremely close to me not caring that the boys were watching us closely. Our lips brushed a little " We'll see about that next time" She licked her lips and turned around leaving. " Dude that was even better than porn" Joe said with a goofy smile.I swear that girl is gonna give me a heart attack one day.

**...**

"So whatever you do, don't be predictable" I said to Joe giving him advice before racing Alex. We were on our way to the race and T-bone was driving while justin said besides him and me and joe were sitting in the nick comes too but he was too afraid that we would let him race again. What a pussy...

Tony, a member of a smaller group in our area would bring my car so I could try it, he fixed some things to make my car even faster. " I'm not going to do some crazy shit like you do demi" Joe said waving his hands in the air. Joe was racing against Alex, Ike , two mexicans and an Asian. " Alex watches and knows every move you will make so you will have to do some crazy shit if you want to win man" I told the boy. Really this guy always did the most crazy shit and no he's being a little girl.

" Grow a dick Joe" Justin said to him joking. " Fuck you justin, your dick isn't even bigger than my fucking pinky" Joe said hitting justins head in the progress. " bitch fight my nigga! Let me get the camera" T said while grabbing his phone not caring he's still driving.

" Watch the road T!" I shout when I see that we almost crash against the car in front of us. T-bone pulls the steering wheel hard causing us to just pass the car. The car now behind us is honking his ass off " what the fuck is his problem? " T asks us confused but everybody just shrugs.

" Aight we're here bitches" T-bone says stopping the car. I stepped out and saw Alex working on her car " That ass" Joe said voicing my thoughts. I saw miley smiling at me and waving for me to met halfway. " So... how are you sexy" She said while sliding her arms around my neck coming close. " Didn't you have like a thing with Lilly?" I asked her confused but letting my hands land on her waist anyway. She smirks " Yeaah, we have like an open relationship thing" I nodded and smiled.

" Hands off smily face" Alex says while walking towards us. Miley and I pulled out of our embrace. Miley tries to give her her bitch face look but that soon stops when Alex is glaring back. Miley walked away to Lilly in frustration, I turned to alex. " jealous?" I ask her with a smirk. She rolls her eyes not answering my question." You know there will be a time you have to race me again" She said with a challenging look. " You think I'm scarred of you" I laughed. She just raised an eyebrow at me like I was lying. She laughs when I mirror her moves, I smile at her she's just so cute... I.. I mean .. euh..

DING DING! Saved by the bell I guess. She walks to her car that is standing right behind her. She drives to me and pulls her window down. "You know, If you win I might finish what I started a couple of days ago in the bathroom." I say smirking. Her face lighted up immediately, guess she know what I'm talking about. " But if you don't.." " Don't even think about that, I'm not going to lose to that nitwit of yours" She says cutting me off while pointing at Joe. " Cocky much?" I ask with a smile before she drives off laughing.

**...**

Alex started of slow so Joe could ride first, she wanted to see what he was going to do. But Joe was actually giving her a hard time, of course there was a point she became tired of him and past him easily. Now they are about to come from the road we the audience couldn't see so you never know what happened down there. Joe could even be first place right now! Or last... I saw them coming.

Alex was first while Joe and Ike followed not so closely behind, they were competing for the second place. Alex was riding like a mad woman, there was definitely something wrong because she's always so calm and now she isn't. Alex finished first, Joe second and Ike third. Alex stepped out and slammed the door shut so hard that I'm surprised it didn't fall off.

Alex went to the Asian guy who was now exiting his car. She grabbed him by his collar and knocked him down I think almost braking her hand. The guy was out of it. Lilly ran to her " Alex what's wrong?" she asked clearly worried. " What's wrong? The fucking Asian dude just tried to shoot at my wheel so I would slip! Lucky for me he shoots like a fucking 5-year old girl!" She shouts. She's really beyond pissed... even beyond furious. That's so hot.. But what?!

The Asians went to attack Alex but David and Ike made sure they wouldn't even come near her. I saw someone coming at the corner of my eye. It was an Asian guy and he had a wrench with him. He grabbed Alex by her arm while she kicked the guy who laid on the floor. Before the Asian could hit her I pushed him away " Easy their tough guy" I said to him glaring.

The guy who laid on the floor wasn't getting attention from Alex anymore and so he spoke teeth flying out of his mouth with some blood between it. " I'll fucking put my dick in your mouth so you won't be able to breathe and then when I fucking cum you will choke so hard that you'll die you lil slut!" That was it, I grabbed him and punched him right in the middle of his face, making sure his nose broke. Well their nose wouldn't be much flatter then normal but hey. I knead him between his legs and gave him one last punch but he was quickly to dodge it and gave a hard punch himself against my right eyebrow, fuck that hurt. I just jumped on the guy and gave him a several guy passed out and I was becoming insanely mad. I swear I never felt so mad in my fucking life! How do you dare to say that to women. Let alone to beautiful one's like Alex. This guy will learn the hard way how to talk to a woman correctly. I couldn't stop punching even when he started bleeding so hard and stopt breathing I couldn't.

I heard something in the back that sounded like sirens. Suddenly I felt soft hands on me but those soft hands were of a very strong person because they managed to pull me off " C'mon Demi we need to go!" Alex shouted while she dragged me off the guy. I wasn't able to progress all of this and apparently she noticed because she dragged me towards my car without any help from me.

" Lilly take care of my car will ya" She said before throwing me in the car and going in herself. " Now how does this thing work?" She asked looking at the special design. I wanted to anser but before I could she was already driving like someone chased us.. Oh wait the cops are shit. I looked behind me and they were pretty close. " Speed up will ya! " I yelled when I realized they were almost right behind us. "Calm your tits I don't know how this thing works yet!" She shouted back. " Thing? That thing has a fucking name!" I yell at her. If she could look at me right now I'm sure she would glare my ass off. " I don't fucking care if this thing has a name, we have bigger problems to solve then the stupid name of the car!" She was insulting my baby! I looked at her with a ' are you serious face' and then turned so I was facing the road again " She didn't mean that baby" I said to my car while stroking it. She looked at me like I was crazy... I guess it was a weird sight.

I rubbed my head and saw I was bleeding. " Fuck I'm bleeding" Damn that Asian gave me one mad punch. " Well then stop bleeding!" She says getting nervous. I looked at her confused " Oh yeah sorry I will tell my body to stop bleeding!" I shout not believing what the girl just said. She started searching at something but clearly she doesn't find it.

" Where the fuck is your nitro button?" So that's what she looking for. " I don't think we need t..." I got cut of by a loud bump in the back of the car, the cops were now a few inches away from us. I quickly change my mind " Behind the wheel you'll find a red button, that's it" I say seeing her find the button but nothing happens. " Fuck it's stuck again" I say looking at her in the eye. " This car is shit! Here take the wheel" She says before climbing to the back of the car searching were the nitro is put. I mumble a fuck as I try to take the wheel.

" Nice ass" I smirk as I take a second to look at it. " Shut up" She says making me smirk even more. " Got it" She says as she climbs back to her seat. She pushes the button and there we went. This really could be the death of us. We quickly lose the cops after that and she stops the car in an empty parking lot. It was like 2 am so nobody was here.

We face each other as we were both breathing hard because of the tension we just been through. After a few minutes of just looking into each others eyes intimidating one another Alex spoke " Hmm let me look at that" She says grabbing my chin with one hand. She turns my head slightly so she could get a good look at my cut. " You're an idiot you know that" She says taking a tissue and pressing it against my cut making me hiss.

I look at her and she smiles " But it was kinda really sweet, besides you're a good fighter" She told me making me forget the pain. I look down and start to realize something, when I'm sure of what I was going to say I spoke "You know Alex since the day we met I wanted to punch you in the face. But I also wanted to rip your clothes off... When I saw the asian dude grip you like that I was furious, It's like something inside me snapped... and that made me realize something..." I stopped before taking a breath and continuing still looking into Alex eyes "It made me realize that I like you.. a lot … So Alex, will you be the Bella to my Edward? .. Well that sounded better in my head." That really did sounded better in my head, oh fuck laughs.

She doesn't say anything but she puts her hand behind the back of my neck and pulls me close kissing me sweetly, it's not like any kisses we shared before. Those were full of lust and desire but now it was just so sweet and meaning full, like she was telling something. We pulled apart and looked in each others eyes. "Of course"

**So what did you think? Let me know and review it keeps me motivated to write and update faster. But thank you to those who reviewed, favorite and followed my story :) Hope you liked it! #Swaaag**


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later

" So how is Alex?" Justin asked me. We are at the garage working on my car so I could finally race tomorrow. " She's doing good Justin" I smile knowing the boy likes Alex.

Really me and Alex are doing good. The thing that keeps our relationship interesting is that we are so different. Alex is a girl that thinks everything through. She will never just go with the flow. I'm more of the 'never stress' type. I do things from the moment I think of doing them without thinking. Alex needs to be in control or she,flips. I don't care what happens, I mean you only live once so. The only thing we have in common is our temper. So we may be each others opposites but we have great chemistry.

"You know my sister is coming to town for a few days" Justin says looking at me with a smile. My eyes grew big " Taylor is coming!" I shout at him happily. Taylor is Justin's sister, me and her dated for a while... " You seem a little too happy for seeing an ex-girlfriend" Justin say still smiling at me. I went underneath the car to change a few things there. " Psh she's still a good friend" I say while working on the car. Justin laughs " A good friend? Everytime she visits you guys fuck each others brains out" Well this is true...

I come from underneath the car a little so Justin can see me " It's not going to happen now" I say looking serious. Justin nods but I can see he's still not convinced. " Well in case you do wanna tap that ass then I'll take care of Alex for you while you're busy.." He gives me a cocky smile thinking of having sex with MY girlfriend. I decide to tease the boy a little. " I had sex in your bed" I simply state. Justin looks at me with huge eyes which makes me laugh.

" WHAT?!" He shouts not believing his ears.

I decide to do some more damage " With your sister " I smirk

" WHAT?" He shouts again looking at me like I was some kind of monster.

I get from underneath the car fully " Byeeee!" I say while making my way out of the garage. He just stands there traumatized. The boy deserved it after requesting to 'take care' of my girlfriend.

**...**

A few days later

" Demi !" I hear a girl voice shout at me, a voice I know too well. I turn around and feel her body immediately crashing into mine. " How have you been tay?" I ask the blonde. We pull apart and she just looks the same as always. " I've been great" She smiles. Taylor is so sexy in her light blue sun dress, I always liked her wearing dresses because she really has the long beautiful legs for it. She noticed me observing her from head to toe and smirks. " Like what you see?" She asks me turning my attention back to her eyes instead of her legs.

Before I could answer Justin walked in the garage with Taylors suitcases. Justin lives next to the garage in an apartment so I wonder why he stops here with her suitcases. " Dems can you give me a hand?" Justin asked me out of breath. " You're such a pussy" I say earning a chuckle from taylor and a glare from justin. I take two suitcases out of justins hand and take them with me without having much trouble with them, justin and taylor following behind me.

Once we where in the room taylor would be sleeping i putted the suitcases down. Me and taylor lost Justin somewhere between the first and second staircase. I turned around ready to leave, but before I got the chance taylor grabbed my arm. " Where do you think you're going?" She says while pulling me back. We stare into each others eyes, I'm about to say something but before I could she already pushed me on the bed behind me. She was quickly to straddle me.

" You weren't thinking of leaving me where you?" She asked raising her eyebrows as to tell me not to try it again. I put me hands on her sides without thinking, it was more of a reflex. I think she thought of it as a good sign because she came even closer to me as she putted her hand on each side of my head. She wore a read lipstick which really drew my attention at the moment." Tay I.." Before I could protest justin interrupted me. What the fuck is it with cutting me of today?!

" Here is the last of ...oh what do we have here" He said the last part with a smirk. Taylor sighed and climbed off me. Few that was close... Me and taylor have a special bond but I don't want that bond to interfere with my relationship with Alex. I really like alex for some reason...

I clear my throat as I make my way between the twins. " I'm sorry ladies but a have a few things to take care of" I lied but before either one of them could say anything, I made my way through the door. Saved my ass like a pro!

I decided to go home and prepare myself for tomorrow. Tomorrow are the draws, we don't know who we race against yet because they pick the names right before the race so you couldn't make any crazy plans. As I step into my car my phone buzzed. I look at it and the text is from Alex, seeing her name on the screen always makes me smile. This girl has some weird magic on me.

' Hey hot stuff, I hope you're racing?' that's what the text reads. Alex didn't know if I would be able to race or not.. heck even I didn't know if we could make the car ready in time.

' Yeah I will, see you at the race babe ;)' I sent back.

Shit I forgot that taylor was going to come to the race... She could be a lot of trouble if she tried something like a few minutes ago. Well I think Alex would be cool with it as long as taylor doesn't try anything too crazy. I mean Alex always acts all flirty with Lilly so why couldn't I have a little fun with taylor right? It's not like I'm going to fuck her...

**...**

The next day

" Yo playa, you'll race against the gay Russo kid" T- bone says walking towards me. I think he means David. T was never good with names. I stepped out of my car, I just arrived at the place the race would be. There were a lot of cars already, I have to admit I as a little late because I took a nap.. That was maybe too long but what the hell. " Who is joe racing against?" I ask searching him in the crowd but failing. Where is this pot head?

T-bone takes a hit from his joint before passing it to me. " He's racing against the hot asian chick " He coughs before continuing " I think her name was lucky lu..lu lucy.." T says still not remembering her name. I knew he ment lucy lu but I decided he could use a little brain activity. I gave T his joint back " Who gave you this shit?" T-bone asks me looking confused which made me confused " What do you mean? You just gave it to me man!" I told him. I reached out to take the joint back from him but he refused to give it. "Naah you kids shouldn't smoke this thing, it's bad for you" He says making me sigh. Really HE should stop smoking cuz the guy gets crazier by the minute.

He turned around leaving but a few steps later he turned back at me " Damn I almost forgot, your girl is racing against Fatty K. You better warn her" T-bone says winking at me before sitting on the ground out of nowhere. I hear him mumble something about 'taking a nap' I really didn't pay any attention to him because I saw my girlfriend walking towards me in short shorts, some boots and a white t-shirt. She really wants to kill me.

" I heard you're racing against my brother" She says. I give her a peck on her cheek making her smile. Seening her smile makes me melt... Dafuq I sound like a goofball.. What happened to me? " I also heard you are going to lose" She says challenging me and raising her eyebrow I just scoff. " Your brother has nothing on me" I told her in a cocky voice making her giggle. " Maybe so but if you have to take a sharp left, you will lose" She states simply pushing my buttons. " I do not have a problem with taking lefts!" I shout making T-bone looking at us from where he was laying on the ground.

" Can I watch you guys sometime when you have like sex" He asks us dead serious.

" Shut the fuck up T-boneR" Alex says before turning her attention back to me.

" It's cute you still believe you don't have a problem with taking lefts" Alex says knowing she would push me over the edge. I switch our position so she is now leaning against the car. I push my body as close as possible against her as my hands land beside each side of her angel like face. She was taken completely off guard making me smirk " You still think pushing my buttons is the right choice" I ask her raising my eyebrow. She just looks at me not convinced at all.

Her fingers making a trail on my jaw line. She bites her lip making me even hotter. My heart is racing a 100 miles an hour, this girl really did something with me. I hear the bell ring telling me I have to go. This was already the second bell so I would be racing in a few minutes. She grins before giving me a sweet kiss, I wish the kiss would last longer but she pulled apart " Good luck" She says before pushing me softly so she could go. I turn around watching her leave, she obviously knows I'm watching her because she's swaying her hips extra hard. Damn girl.

I get into my brand new white Cadillac. Hmm this car is like sex, so beautiful yet so sexy. I get to the start seeing david already showing off his car. I look at him intimidating him like I always do. " You will eat some dust lovato" David says trying to intimidate me himself. " Try me Russo. Oh and by the way Alex is definitely the better looking Russo" I told him making him angry. " Don't you talk about my sister!" David says angry making me smirk, guess my plan worked. " Oh so you don't want me telling you she's a real screamer when my head is between her.." " Shut up!" David shouts cutting me of. His face was almost as red as a tomato. Haha pissing a russo off is always fun. " Alright quit the bitch fight ladies" The mexican hotty says. I gave her a wink telling her I was done.

3-2-1 Off we go!

Of course I take the lead because well... david is a wet pussy. My Cadillac is absolutely impressing me, it's like every move I make feels like I am the car, if that makes sense. David is right behind me, these Russo's can't get enough of my ass can they? David is riding in a red ford GT which is a pretty great car if you know how to use it. It's not like David is a bad driver, he's actually a great driver but he doesn't believe in the whole nitro stuff. He thinks racing should be about you and the car and not some fancy stuff like nitrogass. He's got a point but at some races nitro really is what makes the difference. We are now at the turning point which is of course going to be left... What the fuck am I worrying about? Alex is really getting in my head with this whole 'your lefty sucks' crap. I have to admit it's not my best side but... Fuck Davids taking the inside just like Alex did! Fuckfuckfuck.

Alex' pov

I'm working on my car as I wait for Demi and David to finish. Normally Miley takes care of everyone's car but now, Miley is a little to busy fucking Lilly in some random car. It doesn't matter I don't like other people's hands on my car anyway so. I hear the crowd cheering which meant that the two are racing to the finish line. I turn around and see Demi just passing my brother before the finish line. That was too close, guess they had to take a left turn then.

I look at my brother who is now as mad as a monkey without his banana's. I decide to walk towards him to make him cool down a little before he kills Demi. " So what happened?" I asked my older brother. He glares at me " What happened is that your fucking girlfriend got lucky as always!" He shouts getting even more angry. " You had to turn left right?" I asked him and he nodded. " And you took the lead right after that?" I asked him and he just nodded again seeing where this was going. " Well then there is no reason to be talking about luck, you had the opportunity but she was just faster than you" I said to my brother which calmed him down, he knew I was right.

I look up to see Demi exiting her car. Some blonde chick runs into her arms and it doesn't seem like Demi is protesting. What the fuck? I decide to ask Justin who the girl was. If I went to Demi right now then I'm sure things would not end good.

" Aye Alex" Justin says a little too happy. I swear this boy has a major crush on me. " Hey justin" I said simply. " Who's that blonde chick over there?" I ask him trying to not show my jealousy. " The one who stands with Demi?" I just nod to his question. I laughs " Oh that's my sister she.." He got cut off by a hot mexican girl."Russo, time to race" She says.

I make my way towards my car. I think I'm just going to let it pass, I mean it's not like they're dry humping each other or something so. If that would happen then Justin could go to two funerals. I ride my black Bmw to the finish line waiting for Fatty-K to arrive.

It's an easy win from the fat Mexican, I honestly don't know why people fear him so much. I exit my car and see Demi grinning at me. God she is so hot. Suddenly I feel my phone buzz and I look who it is breaking eye contact with my girlfriend for a minute. ' Nice win babe' I smile when I see it's from Demi. I look back up at her smiling. She gives me a wink before walking off to get something to drink I guess.

" Good job sis" David says giving me a hug. I pull back from the hug giving him a smile " Yeah we can't have two Russo's losing" I say teasing him. He just repeats my words in a silly voice that doesn't even sound like me. I give him a small punch making him smile. " Go get your money Alexandra" He says using my full name to piss me off, only my mom uses that and it's only when she's mad at me. I roll my eyes at him and walk off to the stand where you can get your game money.

There were a lot of people who betted on Fatty K so my win money is going to be awesome haha suckers! Justin is standing next to the stall. " So who did you bet on?" I ask him knowing he betted on the Mexican. " Yeah yeah" He sighs making me laugh. " Nice win" The guy who gives me the money says. I was right this has got to be at least 5000k damn.

I look behind me searching my girlfriend in the crowd. I see her sitting on a bench with that blond chick in her lap. The smile on Demi's face tells me she's really enjoying it. Who the fuck does that blonde think she is? Apparently justin sees that there is something wrong " What's wrong" He asks grabbing my shoulder forcing me to look at him. I calm down a little " Your sister and demi, are they like friends?" I ask the brown eyed boy. He laughs " Haha friends? Well you could say that" he laughs. I raise my eyebrow "What does that mean justin?" Justin looks at me still smiling " Well, they dated for a while, no biggie..." He shrugs before continuing " You know they even had sex in my bed and.. Alex?" I hear him say but I was already making my way to where demi and this whore were.

Once I reached them, Demi was looking at me with wide eyes knowing she got caught. I decide being calm isn't an option anymore " Demi? Could you get this whore off your lap" I ask being as friendly as possible. apparently demi decided it was best just to say nothing but justins sister thought otherwise.

" Excuse you?" She says making my eyes roll. What a drama queen. " Ale.." Demi tries to say but I cut her off

"No shut the fuck up Demi" I say before I step closer to the blond bitch.

Me and blondie are now nose to nose, glaring at each other. " Listen, I don't care who the fuck you are but don't you dare touch my girlfriend again" I say through gritted teeth. The blonde just laughs " Or what? You are gonna kill me right. Yeah yeah" She says while rolling her eyes at the last part. She really wants me to kill her don't she? " Don't try me" I say trying to be as calm as possible in this situation. " Bring it bitch" The blonde says challenging my temper even more.I'm done, this bitch is going down " Just fucking wait till.." I crab her by her collar but Demi is quick enough to push me back " Alex chill!" She says angry at me.I don't believe it, I raise my eyebrows " Me?" I say in disbelieve " You know what, fuck this shit!" I shout. I'm done seriously done. If this girl thinks she can do me like that then she's clearly wrong. I make my way to my car and drive off.

Demi's pov

Dafuq just happened?

" Jow Demi! Don't just stand there go after her!" T-bone shouts. I really don't know what to do now... I don't want to lose this girl. After a few seconds of thinking I made up my mind. I'm not going to let this wonderful yet bitchy girl slip through my fingers. " Fuck my fucking fuck life" I say as I make my way to my car.

" Demi don't you even think about it!" Taylor shouts at me from a distance. " Fuck you Taylor" I say not even looking at her. I hear her sigh dramatically " We are never getting back together, like ever!" I hear taylor shout at me but honestly I couldn't care less right now. " You know, maybe you should write a song about that, that could work ya know" T says to the taylor causing her to trow her hands into the air out of frustration. What a drama queen.

I see the Alex' black bmw, thank god she's not too far ahead. There is no way she is letting me get past her. How do I know? Well the way she is glaring at me in the mirror says everything. If eyes could kill... I know just racing after her isn't going to have much effect, Alex is a way too good driver. So I decide to call her and try to change her mind. " Hey, this is Alex. I'm not here so.." Damn voicemail...She gives me another glare through her window but this time I give her a glare of my own. After a good five ten minutes I tried again but of course she still didn't answer.

Lucky for me the light infront of us turned red, now she has to stop... Alex doesn't even think about stopping as she passed the red light. " Damn it woman!" I shout as I stop. Where are the fucking cops now when you need them? You know what " Fuck America" I say and just start driving again ignoring the red light. We were now riding through a secluded neighborhood , I knew if I ever wanted to stop this girl I needed to do it now. I sped up so I was riding besides her I needed to act quickly because she would take any chance she could to not let me get past her. I let my Cadillac speed up even more testing it to the limit. When I was sure I was almost the whole way past her I drifted making Alex stop the car immediately, she didn't have a choice.

I step out of my car as she does the same. " Alex what the fuck?" I say as soon as I reach her. I'm mad, really mad. Yeah maybe I let taylor sit on my lap and everything but it wasn't like we were fucking. Alex had every right to be mad but not like this!

She looks at me even more angry than before. Oh boy.. " If she was just a random girl I would have thought twice but she wasn't, wasn't she demi?!" She shouts, I have a feeling she talked to justin.

Maybe playing dumb would be a good option " What do you mean?" I ask trying to sound confused " Don't think of me as a fool Demi!" She glares making me gulp. What ami I doing? I did nothing wrong! " Well you clearly are a fool believing that something happened!" I shout. I know I'm only making her more angry, but right now I couldn't care less. " Why the fuck should I believe you after tonight?!" She yelled giving me chills. I think I never saw her so angry before.

I step closer to her so there is only a few inches left between us. I decide that shouting at her will do no good so I just raise my eyebrow and say " Because I am your girlfriend?" I tried to sound as calm as possible. Alex runs a hand through her hair and sighs " How long has she been here?" She whispered trying to get calm herself. Maybe we could finally have a normal conversation. Just maybe. " Since yesterday" I tell her honestly. apparently Alex was a time bom right now and I was the lucky bastard that made it explode.

" She what?! " She shouts at me.

She looks at me wanting me to say I was joking. " I bet you already fucked her didn't you?!" What ?! Did she really just say that? " NO, no alex I didn't fuck her!" I defend myself but she really doesn't believe me. The way she's looking at me, it's like she wants to kill me, cut me into pieces and feed me to the dogs.. Jup that's exactly the way she looks at me. " You can tell me all you want Demi!" She yells. Enough! I look at her in disbelieve. " You know what? Fuck you Alex" I say turning around ready to leave. " No demi! Fuck you for making me believe we had something" She says making me face her again.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. " Get in the car" I say calm, causing Alex to look at me confused. Before she could ask anything I yell " Get in the fucking car alex!" This time she does what she has been told to and gets into the back of my cadillac. I took her legs and moved them so she was laying fully on the couch. I crawl on top of her and put my hands on each side of her face.

" Demi what are yo.." I cut her off by a kiss. I pull back and see that alex her eyes were still closed, she's such an angel. And then she finally opens her eyes making me look into them. She crashes our lips together, this kiss is full of lust and not like the one we shared a few seconds ago. I started to kiss her neck but I notice I want more to kiss, I rip her T-shirt off making her gasp. " My fucking shirt!" She says as her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. " Yeah yeah I'll get you a new one" I shrug as I go back to kissing her neck.

Last time we had sex she marked me big time, now it was my turn. I bite down as hard as possible making her moan which surprised me. While I'm still working on love biting her, our clothes quickly disappear from our bodies. Now we are laying naked on each other with me teasing her entrance. I run my thumb over her clit making her jump and moan out a 'oh'. As soon as our lips find each other, I enter her. She's still as tight as first time we had sex.

The car begins to smell like sex as we continue. I pump in and out of her at a quick pace, and whenever I try to slow a little she bites my lip to make sure I won't. She's moaning my name every now and then making me wetter and wetter. By the look on her face and the way her walls tighten around my fingers I knew she was close. And just when she's about to cum I stop.

I put my hands back on each side of her face and smile down at her. She clearly doesn't see the funny side and starts kicking in frustration. " Demi don't fuck around and go back to what you were doing!" She says annoyed making me smile even more. " I thought fucking around is what we were doing" I smirk but she gives me this look, nobody could glare like this girl I swear. I decide I teased her enough and moved myself so my face was close to the place where she needed me the most.

It was almost blinking like edward in the sun...Damn I need to stop with this twilight crap...

I feel her eyes on me. I take a big lick and then enter her with my tongue causing her to almost sit up. I pull her legs over my shoulder trying to make her sit more comfortable. Her hand finds its way through my hair as I continue. The way she's moaning tells me she is close again so I start to nibble on her clit while my fingers go back inside her. " I swear to god if you stop..." She moans while her knees tighten around my head, there is no way I could escape now.

I lick her clit one more time and she cums while moaning my name. We just lay there for a few seconds, my head on her belly. When I finally catched my breath I speak " Wow the car really smells like sex" Alex laughs at my comment " Well, it's going to smell even harder" She says before grabbing my head and kissing me.

I straddle her while she's sucking on my left nipple making me feel so good. Her hands go around my waist and her finger nails dig into my back causing me to his. When she gave both of my breast attention she kissed me. " You are never going to forget this in your entire life" She says in a husky voice making me even more wet. I feel her mover under me, I don't know what she is trying to d... "Oh god that feels so good" I gasp as she let me straddle her face. She licks my folds few times before teasing my clit. Her hands found my legs and I don't waste anytime to lock our fingers with one hand while I place the other on her bare leg so I could lean back a little.

This couldn't be her first time eating out a girl, she was way too good at it! Damn I never been this fast to come close to my climax. I began moving my hips at a steady pace " Hmm Alex" I moan. I bite my lip as I'm almost there. She then bites down on my clit bringing me over the edge. I look into her eyes as I climax " Oh.. my.. Goood" I moan letting go of all the stress. She lets me ride my orgasm out which I'm thankful for.

After that we switch positions so she is laying down on me with her head on my chest. We had been sweating a lot during the sex . " I'm sorry for doubting you" Alex mumbles with her eyes closed. Did I hear that or is my brain fucking with me? Alex Russo is apologizing? Who are you and what did you do with my stubborn girlfriend? Lol.

I smile kissing her forehead " I shouldn't have given you a reason to" I say, I really mean that. She looks up at me smiling before closing her eyes again and sighing in content. " Alex?" I ask the girl to make sure she's not sleeping while I decide to be a little goofball again. Alex nodded with her eyes still closed. Well close enough " I would never cheat on you, Why would I ever cheat on the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" I say causing her to open her eyes. She kisses me softly and I smile at her "And besides, would Edward ever cheat on bella?" I say making her laugh. " We just had sex and you say things to me like that? Really demi, really?" She says trying to sound serious but failing. She's too cute..Suddenly we hear a knock on the window behind us. I look up and see who it was... Fuck my life

" Oh hi officer"

**I know I kept you guys waiting for too long but I tried to make it up to you by making a long chapter! So tell me what ya think and review! :) #Swaaaaag**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys. Enjoy!**

8:15 pm

"Aleeeeeeeex" I shout at my girlfriend who's sitting in the bathroom. I hear her mumble a 'yea'. " We need to go babe" I tell the beauty. We were heading to Joe's birthday party and Alex was still in the bathroom doing whatever she had to do. I was supposed to pick er her at 7:30, now 45 minutes later she is still in the bathroom. Alex has a nice apartment, it's modern yet cozy. She has a great sense of style.

Finally I hear the door open. I turn around " Finally we're late..." I couldn't finish my sentence, my mouth was just hanging open because of the way she looked. She didn't see why I was standing there, eyes all over her and mouth hanging open. Did she not know how beautiful she looked right now? " What's up with you?" She asked me confused. She was wearing a red strapless dress with high heels and red lipstick to make her outfit complete... She's just perfect. I lick my lips as I make my way to her, the moment I reach out to grab her waist she pulls away " Hands off Lovato" She says with a smile.

I look at her confused as fuck. " We are already late and if I let you touch me, we will end up somewhere near my bedroom" She tells me smiling. It's not my fault we are late! But she had a point, if I would touch her now we would probably end up having sex. " Get your sexy ass in the car then!" I tell her letting her through. When she walks by I take the opportunity to smack her butt making her turn around " Watch it" She says sternly but clearly joking. I put my hands up in surrender.

" About the drug race..." Alex starts when we were riding like 10 minutes. " What about it?" I ask the girl when she doesn't continue. " Why is everyone being so weird about it?" Alex asks but not looking at me. I sigh knowing exactly what she means.

" It goes back way far, the drug race has always been the most important of all races. There is a lot on the line, in 1997 there was a deal that the losing team never would show there faces ever again. Not only is the parcour the most difficult but also the most dangerous. It requires the best racers to come back without a scratch" I told the girl. When I saw her looking at me confused, I continued. " There are places on the dirt road that could make your car sink like the fucking titanic. The numbers aren't clear but T-bone said about 56 people died there, but then again T-bone said it" I said making Alex laugh and laughing myself. You never know what to believe from T-bone. He mixes things up because of his fucked up brain.

When Alex stopped laughing she looked at me and licked her lips " So basically what you're saying is when I win, my crew is going to be kings all year?" She asks me with a typical cocky Alex voice. I rolled my eyes at her " Basically what I'm saying is IF you want to win you should be carefull" I say making her smirk. She looks at me and waits until I look back at her. When I finally do she raises an eyebrow making me confused " What?" I ask her giggling. " Last time I checked, you were the one who set your car on fire. So we both know who is going to be the one that needs to be carefull babe" She winks at me. I roll my eyes once again knowing she is right. Why does she always have to be right goddamn! I'm so the guy in this relationship, fuck me.

...

After driving for about 30 minutes we were at Joe's place. " Sup party people !" Joe shouts and gives us a hug. " Sup birthday bitch" I smile. Alex hands him the bottle of champagne we bought, Joe already looks happy with his favorite champagne but he's going to be even more happy when he sees what it is for. " You'll get the rest of your gift later tonight" Alex winks at him teasing Joe a little. When Joe wakes up from his 'Alex trance' he says a thank you and leads us to where the rest of the crew was.

Justin was hitting on some blondie who doesn't seem interested while Miley and Lilly were making out on the couch much to T-bone's like. He was even filming it! Alex laughs when she sees him filming it " That guy is so gonna be a porn producer" She says making me laugh because it's probably true. " Aye D, you a lil late, been busy?" He asks with a smile making me smirk " I wish" I mumble hoping only T heard it, but when I look to my right I see Alex raising her eyebrow and giving me a look. " Be carefull there nigga or you might sleep on the couch tonight" T-bone said while he was still filming the girls... Seriously get a room!

He was right though I should watch my steps a little, Alex likes to be a tease but if I work her up she can't resist. I smile in confidence " That wouldn't happen" I see Alex smirking which makes me not so confident anymore. My face turns from confidence to panick in a few seconds " Would it?" I ask here panicking now. She just smiles at me before making here way to where the drinks are. " Fuck" I say in frustration. " Told ya" T-bone says, his eyes still glued to the camera but before he could say anything else I cut him off " Shut it!" I told him.

If I'm not getting laid tonight I probably will die, I mean it's not fair the way she is looking is just torture. And I hate getting myself off... My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, oh god... I see Alex coming at the corner of my eye " Hey I got you a shot" She says but stopped walking when she saw who was before us. Taylor... I think I need two shots now, crap.

Alex isn't looking too pleased about Taylor being here, in fact she looks like a predator right now. " Hey Demi" Taylor greets me with a sexy voice which is only to piss Alex off even more. I don't dare to speak so I just nod my head at her. I need to get Taylor off my ass before she gets eaten alive. I see Nick joining the group.

I quickly step closer to him grabbing his collar to get him even closer. " Listen, I know you're gay but can you distract taylor for me because otherwise Alex is going to kill her" I whispered at him but making sure to put some demanding in my voice so he won't refuse. " Sure thing Demi but... I'm not gay" He tells me giving me a confused look. I look at him trying not to laugh " Yeaaaah... Right" I say before pushing him towards the blonde. He almost falls and I hope to God Taylor likes clumsy guys. After I make sure his making conversation with her I turn my attention towards Alex.

I smile at her before taking a shot of vodka and taking her hand leading her to the dance floor. I should have done this before because Alex is an absolute great dancer... God the way she moves her hips. She presses her ass against my front making me groan. My hands grab her hips keeping them in place because if you know Alex, you know she will tease the shit out of me if she could. She reaches behind her running her hands through my hair. I start kissing her neck making her the one who is moaning. We both breath heavy while we still rub against each other. Alex moving her ass against me must be a gift from god, I close my eyes, it feels soooo good. She turns around and kisses me taking me off guard. I decide to take her off guard myself and instead of running my tongue over her bottom lip I just make my way inside of her mouth. We start battling for dominance, occasionally biting on each others bottom lip. I don't know what but something is making me open my eyes and when I do, I know exactly why I opened them.

" Quit filming you twat!" I shout at T-bone who's filming me and Alex making out.

He looks at me with big eyes and starts running when he sees the look on my face, I'm going to kill this fucker! " Wait here babe" I tell Alex before running after T-bone. " Terence!" I shout making him know I'm after him.

After chasing him for like five minutes, he's faster than I thought, I caught him. We were fighting like little girls and when I finally get him on the ground, I take his head and pull his face to my crotch " Suck my dick, suck my dick!" I shout making everyone around us laugh including Joe. His walking towards us.

" This is why I love you guys" He says happy.

I stand up giving him a look before saying " You may be the birthday bitch but that doesn't mean you have to be a lil bitch" Joe laughs punching my stomach lightly. " I love you too man" T-bone says in a whiny voice and brings us in a group hug. " Get the fuck outta here man" I say while getting myself out of the hug.

I do love them, they are like family to me and maybe even more. I decide to leave the love birds alone and go find my girlfriend again " Keep it safe guys" I wink at them before leaving. I look over at the dance floor and see Alex dancing with some blonde dude, well the dude is dancing. Even though Alex seems to ignore him, it still pissed me off.

I walk behind Alex and grab her hips while moving to the beat myself. She gasped at first but seems to know my touch because she calmed down quickly. Truth to be told, if she wasn't sure it was me I would already have a black eye and a broken nose. I smile to myself thinking that Alex can be crazy like hell. By the way he is smiling you can tell the dude's liking this even more and steps closer to Alex.

Wrong move.

Before I can react Alex took my right hand which was about to punch the guy and with her left hand she pushed his forehead so he would step backwards. I gave the dude a cocky smile while kissing Alex neck. He doesn't seem to get it and steps closer again. But before he can do something stupid I pull Alex behind me " You seem to have great legs, let's see how they move" I warn him raising my eyebrow.

Thank god he left! Poor baby, he looked like he was gonna shit himself.

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain girl hand spinning me around. " Got a little jealous there?" Alex asked giving me a smug look. I step closer to her whispering against her lips " I don't like sharing" She laughs " Good because neither do I" Her hands make their way up to may neck.

5-4-3-2-1 Happy birthday Joe! Everyone shouts.

Awesome, his present should be here in 2 minutes. I can't wait to see his face. He is so going to love this. I see Alex smiling at me like she knows exactly what I think. No matter how much I can hate her, I will always love her more. I grab her hand and pull her close to me giving her a kiss on her cheek. I look at my watch, it's time.

Me and Alex go to where Joe is standing in the corner getting birthday wishes. He smiles when he sees us coming. " Happy birthday big bro" I say while hugging him. I let go of him and make my way to where the dj is and grab the mic. " So, before we go back to trying to get drunk, trying to get laid and just do stupid stuff, Joe, here is your real present" I smile at him. Everyone shouts while his present walk in.

Alex leads Joe to the white couch and making him sit while he is still in shock, probably getting a hard on already. Walking up to him are four crazy hot strippers. They take the bottle of campagne and set it between his legs like it would be his dick.

" Finally he has something big enough to get sucked on" Justin laughs getting high fives from everywhere and even from Alex.

Ashley, one of the strippers goes to sit in front of him while the others are busy doing all kinds of stuff around him. Ashley pretends like she is sucking him off and after about five minutes the open the champagne with a bang. Ashley drinking al the liquid that is running down the bottle. Joe just sits there like he is about to cum. I'm pretty sure he already did, Hahah love this kid.

Ashley seems to like Joe because after the show she takes his hand and leads him upstairs giving me a wink. Joe's expression is truly worth a million dollars. Ashley is a good friend of mine. Our friendship started after our one night stand that was more like a week night stand. Joe is really going to be enjoying himself.

...

" Demiiiii, what time is...haha … it?" Alex asks me clearly drunken and I should be mad right now but I'm just as drunk as her. Me and Alex both being drunk is not going to end well. The last time we raced and my car was on fire so... Why is Alex looking at me? Oh wait she asked a question. " How should I fucking know" I asked her laughing my ass off for nothing. She starts laughing too " Because you are the one with the watch" After giggling for about 5 minutes Nick comes up to us with Taylor hanging over his shoulder.

" So...Did you fuck her Nicky?" I should stop speaking because nothing good is coming out of my mouth right now.

Before Nick could speak Taylor answered me " I only want to shag youuuu" She says sounding even more drunk than me and Alex together. Taylor and being drunk is not a good combination. And when you have drunk Taylor and drunk Alex in the same room, it is just asking for shit.

God must be a fricking comedian.

It takes a minute before Alex processes what Taylor had just said. She takes a step forward leaning on me trying not to fall. " Listen, the only thing going between those legs is my tongue and this" She says while waving her fingers in front of Taylors face. I should come between them but all I can think of is where the fucking popcorn is. " Oh you..." Taylor starts but didn't finish her sentence. All of sudden she is starting to get pale as hell. " How do you feel?" Nick asks concerned. Taylor looks at him laughing " I don't know about you but, I'm feeling 22..." And then there it goes. Taylor vomits right on top of Alex shoes. Alex looks absolutely furious right now and Taylor should be scarred shitless but instead she just laughs.

" Oh that's it" Alex says between gritted teeth and swings her fist right on Taylors nose. I start laughing uncontrollably, tears running down my face. This is absolute hilarious! " Aw my nose, my nose, my nose!" Taylor shouts and the blood coming from er nose is everywhere. While Nick is trying to help her, me and Alex are laughing are asses off. Even T-bone, Miley and Lilly who are seated on the couch can't control their laugh. While Nick decides to take Taylor to the bathroom me and Alex say goodby to the crew and start leaving. Joe is still upstairs with Ashley... Lucky bastard. I mean not because he is with Ashley but because he is getting laid.

While we are walking, well stumbling to my car we see two officers. " Shit " Alex mumbles seeing them. I take her hand in mine and pull her close so only she can hear me " Act normal" I whisper. Alex looks at me with a 'what the fuck you just said' look " Me? " She asked raising her eyebrow. I mirror her move and say " Yes you, you are the one going all getto on Taylor" She knows I'm right " Oh country girl had it coming" She says making like it's just normal.

One of the officers is an old man looking like he just came from the dumpster and the other one is a small kid. I have seen dicks that were bigger than the kids arms. The old one's eyes are all over Alex making me laugh. Psh like he would stand a chance. Alex thugs on my arm trying to tell me that I should stop laughing otherwise we are going to be in some big trouble. " Well that is some ass" The old officer says obviously speaking about Alex. I decide to let it slide seeing as I don't want us to get trouble but Alex decides otherwise.

Alex turns around getting in the guys face " Do I detect sexual harassment officer?" She asks the old officer raising her eyebrows. I guess the officers didn't see this one coming, a beautiful girl looking like that and knowing her rights. I was even shocked myself but she's a lawyer after all so. " I didn't say anything miss" The old officer says with a huge smile making Alex look like she was going to explode. " Did you hear anything Danny?" He asks the skinny officer who just nods his head negative.

Okaaay now it's time yo leave " Alex we should g.." " No! We shouldn't Demi, Why don't you grow a pair you little cockroach!" She shouts at the officer. Cockroach? Wow didn't saw that one coming. I start panicking, I don't want to spend the night in jail while I can spend the night with Alex between my legs. I laugh a little awkward at the duo trying to lighten up the mood.

" What did you say miss?" The old officer asks Alex knowing exactly what he is doing.

" Nothing" I say trying to get us out of this mess but of course Alex is there to save the day! Not. " Do you have fucking shit in your ears?! Why don't you stick your little old dick up in Danny's ass and..." Before Alex could finish her sentence I quickly put my hand over her mouth. But it was too late. The officers were already waiting for us to get into the combi.

...

We were dropped into a cell, lucky for us we don't have anyone else sitting here with us. We both lay on the thing they call a bed. " Cockroach... Really Alex?" I laugh still being a little drunk. Alex starts laughing too " Yeah that wasn't my best one" She admits. " So...You want to have sex?" I ask her in my sexy voice, the one she can never deny.

" Shut up Demi"

**Next chapter is going to be interesting but untill then, review? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything but the story. Thank you for reading so far, enjoy :)**

10 AM

Bzzt Bzzt

"The fuck?" I mumble as I wake up, I still hear my phone buzz but I decide to just go back to sleep. It's probably not even important. I turn around and put my arm over Alex' waist while I scoot a little closer to her sleeping body. " Get the phone Demi" Alex mumbles irritated by the buzzing sound. For fuck sakes who's calling me this early?! I sigh as I turn around and grab my phone

" The fuck you want?!" I ask T-bone, the one who had been calling me all morning.

" Yow I know you're probably busy getting your dick licked off but you gotta get here, we need to prepare for the race" T-bone says while coughing a little, he is probably smoking some weed again. I sigh again as I remember the drug race was tomorrow and we didn't even had a third racer. Of course we could try Nick again but he would just piss his pants and die. The drug race wasn't really an easy road so our third racer should be someone who isn't going to kill themself.

" I'll be there in 10" I groan and I hang up. Alex who was laying on her stomach looks at me " You still didn't find a third racer?" She asks amused. Yeah of course she was amused, if we didn't find a third racer in time we shouldn't even bother to race at all. We would not stand a chance. "No" I say while I pull the sheets off me. I was still naked because of our 'activities' last night. Alex smirks and before I had the chance to get out of the bed she gets on top of me.

" Aw baby don't leave me right now" She pouts.

I know what she was trying to do, she doesn't want to let me go, that way I wasn't able to search for our third racer. I glare at her as her hands tease my nipples " Don't think I don't know what you are doing" I tell the girl on top. She just gives me an innocent smile... yeah innocent my ass " I don't know what you mean" She says before putting her mouth over my left nipple licking it softly. I try not to get turned on but that was like mission impossible. " Yeah sure you don't" I say in a sarcastic voice hoping she would let me go. Don't get me wrong I would never deny sex with her but the drug race was really fucking important and she knows that too. In fact if she didn't know that she wouldn't be here on top of me doing all she can to let me stay.

I figured the only way I could make her stop is if I play her little game... Two can play this game babe. I pull her face towards mine so I can kiss those beautiful lips, as I kiss them I let my fingers play with her nipples. I suck on her bottom lip one last time before I move my mouth to her neck. I started sucking on her soft spot earning a moan. I could feel her wetness already on my stomach seeing as she is straddling me. " Lay on your back" I whisper. She quickly obeys me and goes to lay on her back. Once she was fully off of me I smirk. I lean over her to give her one last kiss. " You lost babe" I smirk as I make my way out of the bed. She was smart but when it comes to me, she couldn't resist. She looked at me in disbelieve, her jaw hanging.

" Demi don't, I mean it Demi" She says as she sees me making my way to the bathroom " Don't make me call lilly!" She shouts making me gasp. She wouldn't do that would she? Lilly has an open relationship but we obviously don't. I put my head out the door " you wouldn't dare" I say glaring at her not letting her notice I was panicking which I really was. She raised one eyebrow while smirking " Try me" She says making me raise both eyebrows "really now" I glare at her making her know I wasn't joking. She started laughing. " No babe of course not, I'll just finish this myself" she says with a husky voice while her hand goes between her legs. I just watch her with wide eyes.

...

" You are late" Nick says looking at his watch. I was supposed to be here in 10 minutes but it kinda run out to an hour. " Sorry mom" I mock at him making him sigh out of frustration. " You couldn't get her off your dick could ya?" T-bone asks me laughing a little. I roll my eyes " Kinda" T-bone starts laughing at my response " Be carefull with that girl, she'll do anything to get what she want" he says getting serious for a second but when he sees my surprised face he starts laughing again. I swear this dude needs to stop with all the drugs, he really doesn't make sense sometimes.

" So about our third racer.." Justin begins coming from underneath his car. I sigh knowing where this is going "Justin we're not going to let you race" I tell the boy but then I remember Justin is an insane driver..not in the good way but still he could be useful. I started grinning making Nick gulp. " I'm not doing it" He says shaking making me laugh " Relax princess I wasn't thinking about you" I look at Justin " You are" I smile at him. His eyes grew wide " Hell yeah!" He screams.

Joe pulls my arm " What are you doing? You know he is going to kill us all" Joe says in disbelieve but before he could continue T-bone speaks " I think I know what you're thinking" He smiles. Joe looks between me and T-bone confused as fuck. " Think about it, if we let Justin be the crazy fuck who is starting off like a mad man people have to follow him and his reckless movements if they want to have a chance. If they do, you just have to ride like you are possessed and they will make mistakes... If they don't follow your movements then you just go straight to the finish... Let's hope you just don't kill yourself" I mumble the last part. It was a win win situation. Justin looked a little confused and excited at the same time " Great! But how do I drive like that?" He asked making everyone laugh " Don't worry about that kid, just drive like you aways do, that would be enough" T-bone answers the young mechanic tapping his shoulder.

Nick left a few seconds ago only to come back with the groundplan. "Only one problem" He begins and then points at a spot on the plan. It was the loop. If Justin would do crazy shit there it would be the death of him. " No problem, he just stops before the loop, that way the guys behind him will make the mistake so many did before them" Joe says making us al stand there like we were struck by lighting. Since when did this pot head become so smart. He looks at our confused expression and shrugs " I have my moments okay"

This plan was brilliant but I some how don't feel good by the fact one of those people making a mistake could be Alex... I mean I know she is smart and she probably would've already expect something like this when she sees that our third racer is Justin but still...The only thing I can do is pray that she won't fall for the trap.

" You want one?" Joe asks pulling me out of my thoughts. I look at him trying to figure out what he meant. Joe waves the beer in front of me making me realize I was out of it for more than just a minute. The guys were all gone. Well, Justin was working on his car and T-bone was sitting at the table smoking a joint while counting our money. I have no idea where nick went.. " Where is nick?" I ask Joe as I take the beer from his hand. "What you don't remember? He just said five minutes ago he had to go to work" Joe tells me confused making me also confused in the progress. I guess I really was out of it for like 10 minutes.

Nick still works as an accountant. He is the only one with a real job. We try to make enough to help justin starting his own garage but we're not there yet. I mean we have a lot of money but not 'clean' money if you know what I mean. I know we can't just race forever and there will be a time that we have to find a real job but at this point in our lives we could make sure we would have enough money till we die. If we win the drug race and sell all those drugs we would have enough money to buy at least three garages for Justin. But once we get Justin his own shop the money will be split and you can do whatever you like with it.

Joe mentioned buying a strip club or becoming a pimp but I don't think he would actually do that. T-bone would probably buy even more drugs so he could sell those and on and on. I really don't know what I would do with my money. Maybe buy a house in Florida and start racing there. But if I want to do that I would have to say goodby to my friends...Those that became family. I would have to leave everything behind to start a new story. And if I wouldn't be good enough I couldn't just come back because I wouldn't have _that _much money.

The underground races in Florida were only for the best racers around the world. Those racers were even good enough for a professional career but they don't want that for whatever reason. Most of them don't want it because of their criminal background, like it or not but the racing companies don't want guys like that. Even if they do decide to hire you the expect you to leave all that behind. I mean it really is normal that they don't want you still racing on the streets and dealing and everything but it is hard coming out of that world. It's not like someone is stopping us but it is just a lifestyle. And like I said it's leaving so much behind. It's harder than you think believe me. The atmosphere when you race underground is so different and so unique. It's hard to leave that behind.

Beep Beep

Joes phone goes and I see him smiling like an idiot. I wanted to ask what it was but he just shows me his phone. It was a text from Ashley, the stripper I arranged for his birthday party a couple of days ago.

' I'm done with work at 7, come pick me up and maybe have some fun? ;) xx'

I smile and high five him " Alright nice job man" I say truly happy for him. He smiles and texts her back. "So are you like dating now?" I ask playfully nudging him. He puts his phone away in his back pocket and looks at me " I don't know... Kind of I guess?" He tells me confused. I think I see what he means " You are just having sex don't you?" I raise my eyebrow. He takes a minute before he responds, he seems to struggle with his words. " Yeah...But like..I think I might like her you know..." He says not sure of himself.

I look at him confused " Dude... Take her on a date then?" I tell the pot head that I call my best friend. He looks at me a little surprised by my answer " You think I should?" I roll my eyes at him, seriously he asks out everything with a pulse and now he is doubting whether to do it or not." Yes Joe! If this girl is a girl you finally like because of who she is then yes you really should" I push the boy for a little more and he smiles " Yeah..Yeah I should" It was great seeing him happy like this. I know for a fact that Ashley won't say no to him. Ashley might be a stripper but she doesn't just fuck people whenever she feels like it.

Before Joe walks out the door I shout " Don't take her to the strip club Joe! Take her to dinner and not at Wendy's!"

...

I arrive at Alex her place. I take the elevator because I don't feel like making me even more tired. It's been a long day for me, we had to go and prepare Justin for the race, make sure he knows the route. We also tested our cars when Justin was finally done with them. I was glad I was done for today. You know I may not have a real job but this sure does count as work. The elevator stops and I walk towards the door before knocking on said door.

It doesn't take long before I see that beautiful face before me. She smiles and lets me in. " Woman where is my food?!" I shout playfully making Alex raise an eyebrow at me " Excuse me?" She says. I look at her with a mad expression, of course I'm just playing around " When I go to work I expect you to make me some goddamn food when I get home woman!" I shout at her trying to control my laughter. She raises both eyebrows now and gives me a fake laugh " Haha why don't you make it yourself" She says as she shoves a pack spaghetti into my hands.

I laugh and put them on the counter " God help me for having an independent woman" I say as I pick her up and putting her on the counter herself. I make my way between her legs and she is quick to wrap them around my waist. " What am I gonna do with you" She says rolling her eyes playfully. I wanted to give her a dirty answer but decide against it for my own good so I just give her a big smile. "What? No dirty smartass comment?" She asks me looking surprised.

" How come you know me this well already?" I ask laughing it off a little trying not to admit she was right. She pulls me even more close with her legs " I'm a lawyer, it's my job to know people despite what they say " She says before kissing me and hopping off of the counter. She walks over to the coffee machine, as she does I let my eyes rest their attention on that beautiful ass. Damn I love that ass. " You want some coffee?" She asks getting my attention on her eyes again. " Yes please" I smile. Again she turns around and my eyes go back to her ass

" You want to take a picture of that Demi?" Alex asks catching me off guard.

It doesn't take long before I know I've been caught. But like she's my girlfriend I am allowed to look right? I flash her another smile. She rolls her eyes giving me my mug. She sips before asking " What do you want to eat?" Hmm this is weird... Why would she actually suggest to make me some food? That is just not Alex. I look at her suspicious " Are you going to put poison in it?" I ask carefully raising one eyebrow.

She looks at me confused " Why would I... Oooh you think I want to sabotage you so you can't race tomorrow" She says answering her own question. I'm still not convinced so I ask " Would you?" She starts laughing before sipping again " Honey I don't need to sabotage you so I could win. I will win no matter where you are" She answers me with the most cocky voice I know. Psh as if. I let her win like one time but I'm not doing that again! We stand before each other just sipping our coffee looking in each others eyes. I don't know why but we do this a lot, just looking at each other.

After a minute or two I take one last sip before taking her mug and setting it on the counter along mine. "Well then" I say making her look at me. She watches my every move like she knows I'm going to do something. Before she can ask me what I was doing I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She started yelling as I make my way to the living room, once I reached the couch I stopped and threw her down on it. I straddle her quickly before she could do anything and look her in the eye. When she sees a glimpse of mischievous her eyes grew big knowing what I was going to do. " Demi, Demi no!" She shouts but damage was already done and I was tickling her like there was no tomorrow. She was laughing so hard she couldn't even defend herself anymore. " Okay...stop … Demi... Please.." She manages to say between giggles and taking air in. I take both of her hands and put them above her head.

" Say I'm the winner" I demand her with a grin.

She looks at me like I just asked her to cut off her arm "What? Oh hell to the no!" She answers me trying to get lose in the progress. She is a strong girl but not that strong. I take her both hands in one of mine and use the other one to tickle her again. "Okay okay!" She shouts after another 10 seconds of torture. I can hear her mumble something but I didn't accept that " What was that?" I ask the beauty knowing damn well what she said but just wanting to hear it again. " You win" I smile at her " Aaaw that wasn't too bad was it?" I ask the girl just to mock her of course. I release her hands and they went straight to my thighs. "What was that for?" She asks me confused. I just laugh at her and give her a cocky grin, one like she would've given me

" I just wanted to prepare you for tomorrow when I win" I say placing my hands on each side of her face. She comes up a little and kisses me before rolling her eyes " Never...Gonna...Happen" She says between giving me pecks.

...

"I'm a nervous wreck dude" Joe stuttered. The crew was seated on a bench waiting for the first signal to come. After I woke up this morning Alex was already gone and I haven't seen her ever since... The drug race will start in like 30 minutes so I only have a short time if I want to find Alex. Maybe searching for her isn't a good idea, I need to focus!

" Yo T give me that" I say nodding at his joint. He looks at me like I was crazy " Hell no hot stuff, you can smoke all you want after this race" He says pulling his joint away when I try to take it. T-bone made a mistake by pulling back because it gave Joe the opportunity to take the joint, he wouldn't say no to that so he took the joint. He laughed and I high fived him.

T-bone was in shock when he saw his hand without the joint in it but as soon as he saw Joe holding it made a move. I tried to grab the joint but Joe was too slow and T-bone slapped the back of his head causing him to look behind him confused. " After the race" T-bone sternly says as he took the joint from Joes hand. Aaaaw man! Me and Joe whined.

Ding Ding Ding

The first bell rang and I took my last sip from my beer and stood up with the rest of the crew. Everybody walked towards their car. Justin would do one last check up. He opened my dashboard " You want me to replace this" He asked pointing at something. I didn't know what it was because I was looking behind us at the Russo crew and as soon as I saw my girlfriend I walked towards her saying a quick " Yeah sure" To Justin.

Alex was sitting in her car while Miley was fixing something where the engine is. Alex looked at her side raising her eyebrow when she saw me. " What no hello kiss" I teased Alex who rolled her eyes at me. " I've been trying to avoid you if you didn't notice" She said looking at me a nonchalantly. I saw Miley looking at us from the corner of my eye. "Oh yeah I noticed, and you're going to pay for that later tonight" I said seriously. Of course I didn't mean it, me and Alex could spend two days not talking to each other. We both agreed to give each other a little freedom and I loved it.

Alex scoffed " I had my reasons" She says looking at Miley to make sure everything was alright. I lean into the open window of Alex' car " And what are those reasons?" I asked her with a whisper tone. She looks at me for a second. We were close and Alex couldn't help but look at my lips. " You... distract me" She stutters and I can't help but laugh at her. " Really?! _I_ distract _you_" I ask in disbelieve. Like whaaat? She is constantly sabotaging me and now I am the one distracting her? Yeah right. " What, it's true" Alex defends herself against me.

Miley laughs and me and Alex both look up at her. " Just get married already" She says as she makes her way toward me. Miley kisses my cheek before leaving me and Alex alone. I can see some anger in Alex her eyes as Miley kisses my cheek and I smirk at her. Alex doesn't look too happy about it but she knows I will never chose Miley above her, like would you? " Alright hot head I will leave you alone to 'concentrate' " I smile air quoting the concentrate. I lean into her but as soon as I think my lips will meet hers she pulls up her window

" Bye Demi" She gives me a fake smile and drove off. Damn this girl drives me insane!

Ding Ding Ding

Suddenly I feel kind of nervous... This is weird, I've never been nervous for a race before. I meet the crew again for one last pep talk from T-bone. We form a circle " Alright bitches make me proud" He says before everyone puts their fist together and throws it into the air. We walk past the Russo crew and I see Alex eyeing me from inside her car. I raise my eyebrow at her as I walk past her like the diva I am.

" Don't get yourself killed" She mumbles under her breath just as I pass her. I turn around only to see her smirking at me " May the odds be Never in your favor" I snap at her. She rolls her eyes and licks her lips " Drama much" She says and I decide to just turn around and let her watch my ass as I walk away, I know she's looking.I step into my white Cadillac and drive to the start. Me, Justin and Joe gave each other a quick knowing look as to say we're ready to go and follow the plan. Let's do this

3-2-1 Beeeeep

Off we go! Justin is clearly sticking to the plan because he is almost raping his accelerator. The racers are all a bit confused but start following him anyway. Alex and David are a little hesitant, they are keeping their distance and don't follow Justin like mad men. If we want this plan to work we need to get them racing after Justin just like the rest does... After thinking for a minute I know what to do. I put on my radio so I can communicate with the boys. " Is everyone following?" Justin asks out of breath.

Me and Joe are staying a little behind, David and Alex driving right in front of us. Justin isn't too far away but I think the Russo's are on to us. " No the Russo's are staying behind" Joe says clearly angry. I hear Justin mumble an ' ah fuck' before I decide to tell them my plan. " Calm your tits I've got a plan. Joe we need to make them believe it's not a trick so we need to get close to Justin again and as soon as they follow we slow down a little making them believe that we can't follow them. But stay right behind them!" I tell the boys. God I hope this plan works... " Won't they know" Joe asks still a little panicking. I laugh a little before answering the boy " Trust me their ego is too big, they will believe that they're faster than us"

" Okay let's go dem" Justin says before turning his radio off. You never know who's listening so we can't talk too long. I speed up so I drive right between Alex and her brother. I look her in the eye for a second and notice her trying to read me, it's not going to work this time baby. I smirk at her and speed up trying to challenge her. If she follows then David will too. Alex still seems a little hesitant but as soon as Joe follows me she does too. Probably mumbling a fuck it in progress.

Justin did his job so there were only six of us now. Ike crashed too so for the Russo crew only Alex and David were racing. Me, Joe, a mexican and the hot Asian girl. The Mexican driver was someone new, a pretty good racer seeing as he drives first place right now. Alex behind him giving him hell as I know she can. Then the Asian girl and me and Joe behind her. David had a lot of trouble getting past us and really it made me laugh... Poor princess. Damn I'm sweating my ass off here...

Suddenly all I can see are red flames and the Mexicans car turning around. I think the engine exploded but that's not what caught my attention, it was Alex who had to hit the brakes so hard her car crashed against a huge rock. I don't know what to do now. Stop? Drive? Panick? Oh god what do I do?! I want to see if my girl is alright but I mean I... " Demi stick to the plan" Joe say via his radio making me realize I was still driving but slowing down. This was my chance, if I would speed up I could win...Oh god... I close my eyes as I speed up trying to forgive myself.

I see the people cheering as I finish but seriously that's the last thing on my mind right now. I step out of my car and ran to Miley. Before T-bone could say anything I stepped in the car with Miley and we drove off. When we arrive at the place Alex crashed all I could see was dust. The Mexican guy was laying next to his car breathing slowly. I look at Alex' car but see no one in it... Where the hell is my girlfriend?! I hear someone cough and that's the moment I walk a little further and find her.

She's all dirty and her white tank top covered in blood. God she's bleeding! I ran to her side kneeling next to her. " Baby are you alright?" I whisper trying my best to sound cool about this. She turns around coughing " Never been better" She gives me a weak smile. I'm already happy that she didn't pass out or something. She got a pretty bad cut beneath her right eye. I run my thumb over it and she whines in pain. " My ribs are hurting" Alex says closing her eyes for a minute. I lick my lips trying to think. " I'll take you to a hospital" I say as me and Miley pick her up helping her to her feet. I pull her arm around my shoulder so I could support her. When I feel she has a lot of trouble walking I pick her up and lay her onto the backseat of Miley's truck. I step into the vehicle myself and tell Miley to drive.

We arrive back at the start and it looks like trouble. I step out of the car slowly looking at everyone. Justin and the rest of my crew looked at me with wide eyes and the Mexicans were clearly furious. David came running to Miley's truck trying to find out how his sister was doing. Before I could ask anything I could feel a gun against my temple. I could see the Mexican boss walking over to me with his two bodyguards, they didn't look too happy. What the hell did I do?

" You killed Juan, you sabotaged the whole race, you will pay for this" The Mexican boss Sanchez said to me looking me dead in the eye. I hear the gun against my temple load... Oh god.

**Dum Dum Dum... Sorry that it took me so long to update guys! I am truly sorry and I will try to update much sooner next time... But until then, review? Btw with Selena's album out I really don't doubt it anymore that Demi and Selena dated like seriously some of the songs has written Demi all over it! Hello your gay is showing girls ;)**


End file.
